Amour humain, Amour divin
by niniss
Summary: L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité;seule la lumière le peut.La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine;seul l'amour le peut.Bella fera t’elle revenir la lumière dans le cœur de Jasper?L'amour peut-il tout vaincre ? UA Jella
1. Avant propos

**Amour humain, Amour divin**

Disclamer : Je tiens à signaler que tout les personnage appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction, ma seule récompense sont les reviews que vous me laisser pour m'encourager ou m'aider à perfectionner mon histoire.

Auteur : niniss (moi)

Langue : français

Catégorie : romance

Rated : K

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Voilà j'écris ma première fic donc soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je traduis « A lesson in Release » en parallèle en compagnie de Istehar, Gudulette et Elea Telmar.

Dans mon résumé, je tiens à signaler que la citation «_ L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité ; seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine ; seul l'amour le peut_ » est de Martin Luther King. Et oui il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Le titre de ma fiction est également inspiré d'une citation « _Aimer d'un amour humain, c'est pouvoir passer de l'amour à la haine, tandis que l'amour divin est immuable _» de Tolstoi Leon extrait de: Guerre et paix, que j'ai résumé a « Amour humain, Amour divin ». (Merci à Istehar j'aurais galéré à trouvé un titre sans toi)

Je vous écris un petit avant propos pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu. Ceci est un U.A, vous retrouverez les personnages de Stéphenie Meyer ainsi que leur plus grands très de caractères, en revanche l'histoire diffère complètement, je reprend au niveau du premier livre.

Bella arrive dans la ville de Forks et va habiter chez son père, elle reprend l'école la semaine suivant la rentrée des vacances de février, les personnages tel que Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jacob ne figureront pas dans mon histoire, ils existent mais Bella ne va pas les côtoyer.

Voilà le chapitre 1 arrivera dans la soirée, dites moi si mon idée vous plait. Bye.


	2. Retour à la monotonie

**Amour humain, Amour divin**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à la monotonie**

**POV Jasper**

**Nous sommes en plein mois de Février, les vacances sont finies. C'est le moment où les humains reprennent le chemins des cours, ces cours que je dois suivre inlassablement pour l'éternité. Mais c'est une bien douce torture comparé à tout les actes atroces auquel j'ai participé au cours de ma vie. C'était bien avant de connaître Alice. Alice! Mon doux rayon de soleil, elle est celle qui ma redonné goût à la vie, avec elle j'ai le sentiment de revivre, comme si ma vie d'avant n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, c'est ça un affreux cauchemar.**

**- « Jasp ! Tu viens on va être en retard » . **

**La voix d'Alice me parvenait du rez de chaussée, je finis de m'habiller et 2 secondes plus tard je me trouvait a ses côtés dans la voiture. Une magnifique porsche jaune qui ne passait pas inaperçu au lycée, même si en général notre seul présence était source de commérages. Mais Alice tenait à cette voiture, Edward lui avait offerte pour essayer de la consoler de son absence, il était parti étudié la médecine à l'université et vivrait durant ce temps dans le clan des Denali et il ne reviendrai pas avant les vacances d'été.**

**De plus, cette année Rosalie et Emmet avaient décidés de s'offrir une énième, je ne suis pas sûr du nombre exacte, lune de miel, il s'offrait donc une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons seulement tout les deux à aller suivre des cours au lycée de Forks, Alice avait refusé de partir, estimant que Esmée aurait été malheureuse de voir tout ses enfants partir en même temps. **

**Je ne pouvais rien refusé à ce petit lutin qui égayer ma vie chaque jour avec sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Cette gaité qui m'apaisait et me permettait d'affronter le lycée. Le lycée, cet endroit remplie d'humain en pleine crise d'adolescence, mon pouvoir été une véritable torture là-bas. En plus de devoir résister à l'appel du sang, je devais également subir tout leurs sentiments puériles d'ado comme si je les vivait moi-même, seul Alice arrivé a calmé le monstre qui était en moi.**

**Le trajet ne durerai que quelques minutes, je ne mettrais pas longtemps avant de ressentir toute l'agitation qui régnerais autour de moi, c'était le même manège à chaque retour de vacances, ces humains tout heureux de se retrouver, se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs temps libre avec effervescence. **

**Quand nous sortirons de la voiture, les regards se tourneront vers nous, ils me projetteront encore leurs ondes de jalousie et de crainte, nous étions différent ****d'eux et ils pouvaient le ressentir. Leurs instinct de survit leurs soufflant de fuir là ou leur pauvre yeux d'humain ne voyait rien d'autre que deux magnifique humains inoffensif. Comme quoi les humains ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. **

**Je détestais être comme ça le centre de l'attention, cela ne dérangé pas Alice qui s'amusait à les éblouir en sortant des tenues plus originales les une que les autres chaque jour. Mais bientôt une nouvelle élève arriverait, les commérages allaient bon train dans cette petite ville, et j'espérait que les élèves continurait à se focaliser sur elle, cela me permettrait d'avoir la paix pendant un moment du moins. **

**Sur le chemin, Alice éclata de rire, je me retourna vers elle attendant qu'elle me raconte ce qu'elle venait de voir.**

**- « Non rien, c'est là nouvelle... Une vraie petite calamité... Elle va te donner du fil à retordre. Mais tu verras ça par toi même. »**

**Elle repartit dans son fou rire et refusant de répondre à mes questions jusqu'à se que nous séparions pour les cours. J'avais Math, elle Anglais. Nous ne nous reverrions pas avant ce midi et elle me manquait déjà.**

**Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien put voir sur la nouvelle pour en rire ainsi, et surtout... pourquoi allait elle me donner du fils a retordre ?**


	3. Rentrée fracassante

**Amour humain, Amour divin**

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée fracassante**

**POV Bella**

Comme je m'y attendais, ce fus par une journée pluvieuse que je fis ma rentrée. Les énormes nuages gris dans le ciel me faisait regretter le soleil de Phoenix. J'appréhendais ce jour, je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer et je ne suis pas sûr qu'une nouvelle élève arrivant dans un lycée comme celui-ci passe facilement inaperçu, surtout au milieu de l'année scolaire.

C'est pourquoi je décida de partir légèrement en avance, j'en profiterais pour repérer les lieux en attendant et en profiterais pour me poster devant ma salle avant que le cours ne commencent. En général, je suis plutôt miss catastrophe, je suis d'une maladresse alarmante, je ne manque jamais de me faire remarquer, alors le jour de la rentrée non merci. Si j'avais put envisager que cette journée se révélerait bien au dessus de mes craintes je me serais sûrement cloitré chez moi.

Quand j'arriva au lycée, je me sentis soulagée, il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture de garer, j'étais certes en avance de 45 mn, mais j'avais peur de n'être pas encore venue assez tôt. Je regarda la voiture de plus près et m'étonna qu'elle puisse appartenir à un simple lycéen, cette voiture devait coûter une fortune. Son propriétaire ne devait pas être le genre à aimer passer inaperçus. Tout le contraire de moi en sommes. La voiture en elle même était tape à l'œil, évidement, une Porsche ça ne passait pas inaperçu mais jaune qui plus est...

Je sortit du parking quasi désert et me dirigea vers le bâtiment principal à la recherche du secrétariat. J'avais besoin de savoir dans quelle classe je serais ainsi que mon emploi du temps. Le hall était immense proprement dit. Je suis restait interdite devant la multitude de couloire et les innombrables porte qui s'offrait à ma vue. Je n'avais aucune idée de la direction à prendre.

Soudain, une voix m'interpella

- Hé ! Salut je suppose que tu es Isabella Swan

Je me retournais interloquée, pour faire face à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés cout et à la peau encore plus pâle que la mienne. Elle me fit un instant pensé à blanche neige. Elle portait une longue robe bleu foncé avec un petit gilet dans le même ton,. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être tout droit sortie d'un catalogue de mode. Il ne me fit aucun doute qu'elle était la propriétaire de la voiture que j'avais vu en arrivant.

- Heu ! Salut, répondis-je, en fait je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella

- D'accord Bella, moi c'est Alice Cullen, je suppose que tu cherche le secrétariat, je suis chargée de t'y conduire et de te guider durant toute la journée.

- Oh ! D'accord. J'ai eu de la chance que tu sois déjà là, sinon j'aurais été perdu.

- Je savais que tu arriverais en avance

- Comment ça tu savais ? Lui demandais-je surprise

- Je voulais dire que j'y avais penser et que j'étais arrivé en avance au cas où. Le proviseur m'aurait étriper si je n'avais pas été là pour t'accueillir, me dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

- C'est le proviseur qui t'a demander de t'occuper de moi ? Demandais-je

- Disons que c'est le fonctionnement du lycée, quand un nouvel élève arrive, le proviseur lui assigne une personne qui sera charger de le guider dans la journée, il choisit une personne un peu à l'écart des autres qui n'a pas l'air bien intégré aux autres élèves, souvent timide. Il essaye en gros d'intégrer deux personnes en même temps, faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et bien sûr il choisit une personne du même sexe, donc évidemment ça ne pouvait être que moi, me dit-elle en rigolant

Je la regardais abasourdi, je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment on pouvait qualifié cette fille de timide ou de réservé. On aurait plutôt dit une pile électrique. D'un pas à la fois gracieux et énergique, elle me conduisit jusqu'au secrétariat.

- Voilà c'est ici ! Quand tu auras ton emploi du temps je te conduirais à ta salle de classe

J'entrais donc dans le bureau et m'adressa à la secrétaire qui me fourni mes horaires et m'informa sur les règles de vie du lycée.

Quand je ressortis, je retrouva Alice, elle semblait plus tendu que tout à l'heure. C'est peut être que maintenant les hall est rempli d'étudiants, le temps avait du passé sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais quand je lui fit face, elle retrouva son sourire et me conduisit à mon premier cours de la journée. Je commençais par un cours de mathématiques, il n 'y avait rien de pire pour commencer la journée, mis à part le sport peut être. Nous étions dans la même classe, mais plusieurs cours avait lieu en demi-groupe et nous serions séparées dans ceux là.

- Bon je te laisse ici, je te retrouve dans 2h, on est ensemble en gym

Sur ce, elle parti avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot. De la GYM, je regardais mon planning est m'aperçu qu'effectivement après les math il y avait bien activités sportives. Ce n'étais vraiment pas une bonne journée, et … elle ne faisait que commencer.

Je fus soulagée quand la matinée se finit, ça avait été horrible. Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu, j'avais pu échapper a la pratique du sport. Le prof ayant estimé que n'ayant pas encore les vêtement adéquate, je passerais l'heure à regarder les autres. Alice était douée, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, les autres avaient tendance à se tenir à distance. Je me rappelle bien qu'elle m'avait dit que le proviseur l'avait choisit car elle était à l'écart des autres, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit si flagrant.

A la fin du cours, nous avons pris le chemin de la cafétéria ensemble

- ça ne te gène pas que tout le monde t'évite comme ça, lui demandais-je

- Non pas vraiment ça a toujours été comme ça, de toutes façon ils sont tous superficiels, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne. Toi tu me sembles différentes, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu seule parfois

- Jamais, mon petit ami est souvent avec moi, il est d'ailleurs dans notre classe, il va venir manger avec nous.

Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria, la salle était remplie, je ne pensais pas que le lycée comptait autant d'élèves. Nous prirent chacune un plateau et le remplirent, enfin c'est une façon de parler car Alice se contenta d'un sandwich et d'une pomme et moi d'une soupe bien chaude, rien de tel pour me réchauffer. Je mettrais du temps à m'habituer au climat.

- Mais on ne vas jamais pouvoir s'assoeir, lui dis-je

- Il y a une salle à l'étage, il y a souvent de la place, je m'assois généralement là haut, me répondit-elle

Fait attention dans l'escalier, il est un peu raide et on peut facilement déraper, c'est pour cela que quasiment personne n'y monte.

- Bien, j'espère que ça va aller, en générale si il y a une catastrophe c'est pour moi

Elle monta rapidement les marches, tandis que moi je la suivais au ralentis de peur de tomber, une fois qu'elle fut arriver en haut des marches elle se retourna pour voir si j'arrivais à suivre. Je levais les yeux, mon regard quittant un instant les escalier et là se fut le drame. Ratant la marche, je bascula en arrière, lâchant mon plateau au passage qui chuta avec moi. J'avais à peine redescendu la moitié de l'escalier en me cognant la tête contre les marches que je me sentis attrapé par la taille. Puis je senti un liquide brulant m'asperger, moi et celui qui avait du me rattraper. J'entendis Alice redescendre les escaliers rapidement, j'avais la tête qui tournait mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle rigolait. Je tourna la tête lentement vers mon sauveur et la seule chose que je me rappelle avoir vu avant de m'évanouir, c'est deux magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond qui me fixaient …

voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de faire attention à mon ortographe, bonne lecture, laissez moi des com merci


End file.
